A Nightmare, A Dog and A Duckling
by Princess Ducky
Summary: After the war Hermione has a nightmare. Some how a dog and a duckling get into it... Rather weird and written for my amusement but I would appreciate it if you r/r. H/Hr. AU. Based on a challenge I read. Sorry had to edit cause my beta found more mistake


Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did would I be writing Fanfic to amuse me as I "have no life" to quote a guy at school

A/N This story is the result of a challenge fic I read and decided to amuse myself and tried the challenge. I had to use 5 sentences from 5 different books. See if you can spot them though I will tell you at the end…

* * *

"_I need to break into a Gringotts vault__."_

"_Harry, you can't."_

"_I have to, Hermione, it's the only way."_

"_Can we please wait and research a bit more?"_

_Harry just couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes. "Okay then."_

_Half an hour later, a shadow suddenly came over Hermione. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a dead body, one with red hair, one who looked suspiciously like Ron and next to him laid a body with a messy black mop._

"_You're too late my dear. Your red haired friend and the boy-who-lived are already dead. If you hadn't stopped them from going to Gringotts they would be alive. It's all you fault"_

"_No. No. NO. NO! NOOOO!"_

Hermione awoke with a start. She had been having nightmares about Gringotts ever since Harry, Ron and herself broke into it four years ago. She calmed herself. All was well and the war was over. She was in her shared flat with Harry and Ron was living with his parents.

While taking deep breaths she glanced over at her alarm clock. The glowing numbers read 8:24 am. Hermione sighed and rolled over in bed. Then she did a double take. "SHIT! Eight twenty-four! I'm going to be late for work!" She hurriedly got ready and ran downstairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast when someone grabbed her around the waist.

His hand was as cold as ice, and its strength inexorable, but his touch was gentle.

"Calm down Hermione," a voice whispered into her ear "it's Saturday, you don't have work today."

Hermione relaxed herself into the voice's arms, and suddenly realized who it was and turned around and gave him a big hug.

Harry, you're home. Why didn't you come and tell me?" she asked him as she stepped out of his arms to give him a good look over. Harry tripped over in his haste to wrap his arms around her again. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued like nothing had happened.

"And look at that. A bath, a haircut and some proper clothes and you won't recognize him."

Harry just smiled and sat her down at the table to give her some breakfast. Hermione poured some cereal into her bowl and Harry, remembering her weird eating habits, carefully poured the orange sauce into her bowl, grateful that for some reason she didn't have a small, live duckling there.

"So, how did your training go?" Hermione asked him through a mouthful of her breakfast.

"Great, but during the second day a dog got loose in the Muggle School that we were using. Training was suspended the next day as all the blocks were thoroughly searched."

"Was that dog your new 'pet' by any chance?"

"Maybe… yeah." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Things are never boring around you, aren't they darling?"

"Of course not," He replied drawing her into a kiss. "That's why you love me"

"Definitely." She replied before they lost themselves in each other.

QUACK!

"Damn," Harry said reluctantly pulling away from Hermione and drawing his wand. "That's where that duckling went…"

* * *

A/N2: Yeah, I know that was really weird but anyway. Here are the sentences I used.

_I need to break into a Gringotts vault- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

_His hand was as cold as ice, and its strength inexorable, but his touch was gentle- I can't remember the book I got this from_

"_And look at that. A bath, a haircut and some proper clothes and you won't recognize him."- Can't remember this book either_

_He carefully poured the orange sauce into her bowl, grateful that for some reason she didn't have a small, live duckling there. - Physik, third in the Septimus Heap Series_

_Training was suspended the next day as all the blocks were thoroughly searched- Um, I don't exactly remember where this came from…_


End file.
